Saving Anakin Skywalker
by Annabel Willow
Summary: Another Star Wars AU time travel fic. Luke and Leia return to the past to save their father and he galaxy from a dark fate. Will they succeed, or will the future be left in a worse state than before? Please R&R. Now Complete
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is my first story, so please no flames! This will be an AU Star Wars fic where Luke and Leia travel back in time to save Anakin fron the Dark Side. I got my inspiration from a story called **_**Early Redemption **_**by QueenNaberrie. Just to make this clear: I am **_**NOT**_** trying to plagarize. QueenNaberrie's story was brilliant, and I loved it. I am not trying to take credit for something she wrote.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. George Lucas and Lucasfilms does.**

Chapter 1

Luke looked at Leia cautiously.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked her. Leia nodded confidently.

"Yes."

He gave Leia a wary look. "Leia, we don't know-" He was cut off mid-sentence.

"Luke, think of what we could accomplish! We could get rid of the Sith Lord. We could save our father from the Dark Side. We could save _billions_ of lives!" Her voice softened. "We could have the life we always wanted, Luke. We could know our parents. We could grow up together. Don't you want that?"

Luke's face took on a slightly pained expression. He turned and faced the window. "Of course I want that," he whispered softly. After a moment, he turned to face Leia. "All right. Let's do it."

He turned toward the device, punched in the information...

and pushed the button.

Anakin stood in the center of the Council chamber.

"...Allow this appointment lightly, the Council does not. Disturbing is this move by Chancellor Palpatine," Yoda said.

Anakin nodded. "I understand."

Master Windu spoke next. "You are on this Council, but we do not grant you the rank of Master."

Anakin was shocked. "What?" His fury was growing by the second. "How can you do this? It's outrageous. It's unfair."

"Take a seat, young Skywalker." Said Mace sternly. Reluctantly, Anakin sat down.

"Now, onto other matters-" Mace began, but was cut off by a knock at the council's door. Everyone in the room turned towards the sound.

The door opened, and a young Jedi poked his head through the door. "Please excuse the interruption, but there are two peole here. They say that it's important. And..." The young knight paused.

"And what?" probed Obi-wan.

The young knight hesitated. "They say...they say they're from the future."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone. So here is the next chapter. I am so excited to finally have a story on ! As always please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. George Lucas does.**

Chapter 2

_ The young kinght hesitated. "They say...they say they're from the future."_

The Council sat in a stunned silence. It was finally broken by Jedi Master Kit Fisto.

"The future?" He questioned uncertainly. The young knight nodded, and then replied,

"Yes. They say that they possess information that is vital to the survival of the Jedi Order."

This information shocked the council even more.

"Show them in, you may." Master Yoda told the knight.

"Now remember," Luke reminded Leia, "when we are presented before the Council, we must show them respect. Kneel, and don't speak unless you're spoken to. We will only tell them what is necessary for them to know. Do you understand?"

Leia nodded. "Yes, Master."

"And Leia...make sure to hold your tongue."

Leia, about to reply with a sharp retort, was interrupted by the return of the Jedi Knight who had informed the Council of their arrival.

"If you will follow me, please," the young knight told them.

The council watched, unsure, as the two strangers were led into the room. The man had sandy blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He was clad all in black, from his shirt to his boots , with a utility belt around the waist, in which was holstered a lightsaber and a blaster. Anakin in particular noticed the black glove over his right hand.

The woman had long, dark brown hair in a braid down her back and deep, chocolate brown eyes. Contrary to the man's form-fitting attire, she wore an airy white robe, with a belt holding her lightsaber around her middle.

They reached the center of the stone circle in the middle of the floor and knelt.

"Rise, you may," The voice of Master Yoda commanded them.

The strangers rose and stood silently before the Jedi.

"Who are you?" Questioned Master Windu.

The man hesitated a moment before answering. Then he replied, "A Jedi and a Padawan who seek to save the galaxy from a terrible fate."

"What do you mean, 'a terrible fate?' What will happen?" A masculine voice questioned before Mace could ask what he meant.

Luke's eyes searched to find the speaker. They landed on a man with sandy blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes. His eyes widened. _Could it be?_

He exchanged a glance with Leia, who sent her thoughts to him through the force.

in. "

_Do you think its..._

_Father?_ Luke finished for her mentally. _Yes. I think it could be him._

He tilted his head, pondering how to answer Anakin's question.

He then replied,"the world as you know it will cease to exist. The Jedi will be almost completely wiped out. The Force will be plunged into darkness. Billions of lives will be lost. All because of the Sith Lord, and his apprentice."

"But the Sith Apprentice is dead. Voiced Master Plo Koon.

"The Sith Lord willl take a new, stronger apprentice. _This must not happen._" It was the first time the female had spoken since she and her companion had entered the room.

"With this new apprentice, the Sith Lord will be nearly invincible," she continued. "They will commit major atrocities to the galaxy.

The male then jumped in. "This is why we have come. For there to be any hope for the future, we must change the past.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for reviewing. I'm glad you liked it. If I can, I will most likely update once a week. So here's the next chapter. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. If I did, the Phantom Menace wouldn't stink as bad as it does.**

_The male then jumped in. This is why we have come. For there to be any hope fore the future, we must change the past._

"But why you have come, the only reason it is not." Yoda commented.

The male kept his face impassive. "I'm afraid I don't know what you mean."

"Seek to gain something, you do, by changing the past." Master Yoda replied.

The male exchanged a glance with the female. Yoda noticed the longing in their eyes, the hurt, the pain, but he did not feel it coming from them.

_Hide their emotions well, they do, _Yoda thought.

The male seemed to ponder how to answer the question. Until finally, "We seek to save a live that was lost."

"Whose?" questioned Shaak Ti.

The woman answered this time. "The man who will become the Sith Apprentice."

"But the Sith cannot be turned from the Dark Side," Obi-wan protested. "It's impossible."

"It _is _possible." Luke countered. "I knew the Sith. I fought the Apprentice twice. He also saved my life."

Then Anakin spoke up. "But the Sith are evil. Why would one save your life?"

"Because," the female broke in, "the Sith Apprentice is our father."

The council was in shock. That much Leia could tell.

"Your father was a Sith Lord?" the dark-skinned jedi questioned.

"Yes," Luke replied, before Leia could answer. "Many of you knew him, I believe. Master Kenobi especially."

Obi-wan looked stunned. "Me? Why would I want to know a Sith?"

"You were good friends with him while he was a Jedi," Luke countered. "You told me yourself. 'He was a good friend. When I first met him, he was a great pilot. But I was amazed how strongly the Force was with him.' "

"He turned?" wondered the tall, green Jedi.

Luke nodded. "He was seduced by the dark side of the force. He ceased to be who he was and became 'Darth Vader.' When that happened, the goood man who was my father was destroyed. I didn't know then how he turned, but I know now. He possessed a great fear of loss. Palpatine used it against him."

Anakin looked dumbfounded. "The Chancellor?" he voiced. "But he's a good man!"

Leia gave Anakin a look that was so full of anger and hatred that he fell quiet in surprise. After a moment, the anger left her eyes, and she sighed. _I can see why he turned, _she thought. She then addressed the council.

"You all have put your trust in the wrong plaes." She turned to Anakin. "You have placed too much trust in the Sith Lord and too little trust in your fellow Jedi."

She then turned back to the council. "Most of you do not trust Master Skywalker. And yet you ask everything of him-to follow your rules, to confide in you. You expect him to destroy the Sith, but you do not trust him. Forget about the Sith Lord, the Jedi are destroying themselves because of the lack of trust."

And with that, she turned and strode out of the room, with Luke in her stead.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! So here is chapter 4. I hope the last chapter didn't go too fast. Sorry about any grammar errors in the previous chapters, i'll be correcting them soon. Well, i'll stop talking. On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I only wish I did.**

Chapter 4

"_...Forget about the Sith Lord, the Jedi are destroying themselves because of the lack of trust." And with that, she turned and strode out of the room, with Luke in her stead._

If the Jedi weren't shocked, they were now. No one had ever openly contradicted them like _that _before.

"Concerning the present circumstances, I suggest that this meeting be adjourned. Agreed?" Mace proposed.

The rest of the council murmured their agreement, and exited the chambers.

Luke sighed in exasperation. "You shouldn't have done that, Leia," he groaned, rubbing his temples.

"What would you have done?" she shot back.

Luke shook his head, frustrated. "Something else. _Anything _but that." He pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. "Didn't I tellyou to _hold your tongue?"_

"Yes, but-" she started to say, but was forced to stop abruptly, due to the arrival of Anakin and Obi-Wan.

They came to a halt in front of the twins, and stood there awkwardly for a moment. "I'm sorry. Are we interrupting something?" Obi-wan asked.

'No," said Luke curtly. "We finished speaking anyway." He shot a look at Leia, daring her to argue. Thankfully, she stayed quiet.

"We wanted to ask you a couple of questions. Firstly, do you have any place to stay? Because we would be glad to provide a place for you."

"We don't. Thank you vey much, Master Kenobi," Leia replied. Obi-wan nodded, while Anakin watched them suspiciously, until he finally questioned, "how do you know who I am? Who Obi-wan is? I don't remember ever meeting you before."

The two strangers suddenly looked very nervous. Then the female answered- "Of course you haven't met us. We're from the future, remember?"

Anakin was incomprehensibly irritated. First, the council refused to make him a master. Now, these time travelers openly state that they know him and Obi-wan, and refuse to tell them _how._ This

frustrated him beyond belief. "That's not an answer," he replied.

"It's all we can tell you at the moment.," the male said.

Obi-wan rubbed his beard thoughtfully. "But why can't you tell us more?"

The male tilted his head slightly. "It is not yet time to reveal some parts of the future, for you would not be able to bear them, and we would fail in our attempt to save the galaxy."

Anakin wasn't satisfied with this answer, but he let the subject drop. Instead, he asked them another question. "How many members of the council do you know?"

This question was answered automaticallly. "Three," the male answered. "Master Kenobi, Master Yoda, and yourself, Master Skywalker. My sister," he continued, gesturing to the female, "only knows both of you. She has never met Master Yoda."

Obi-wan nodded, then changed the subject. "Come, let us show you your quarters. You must be tired after your journey."

The two travelers nodded, and allowed Obi-wan and Anakin to lead them to their rooms.

"You will be comfortable here." Obi-wan said. "If you would excuse me but I must go." He bade them goodbye, and left. Anakin began to do the same, but stopped when he heard someone calling him.

It was the female visitor.

"Master Skywalker." He turned. She gave him a long look before speaking. "The concil will soon request a...service..from you. You must remember: you cannot trust him." Seeing Anakin's confused expression, she smiled slightly.

"You will understand what I mean in time."

The woman then entered her room and closed the door, leaving one very perplexed Jedi alone in the corridor.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Hey everybody! So sorry about the long wait for the next chapter. I've gotten really busy lately. I'll try to update as much as possible after school starts up again, but I'm not sure how often that'll be.**

**Don't own star wars. I'm not going to say it from the next chapter on.**

_Seeing Anakin's confused expression, she smiled slightly._

"_You will understand what I mean in time."_

_The woman then entered her room and closed the door, leaving one very perplexed Jedi alone in the corridor._

Anakin seemed to stand there for an eternity after the door closed. He finally turned around and left the corridor, passing Obi-wan on the way.

"Anakin!" Obi-wan called.

He turned. "Yes, Master?"

"The council asked me to tell you something."

Anakin's anger flared at the mention of the Jedi council, recalling their refusal to make him a Master a short while ago.

"I swear to you, I didn't ask to be on the council."

Obi-wan shook his head in exasperation. "But it is what you wanted. Your friendship with Chancellor Palpatine seems to have paid off."

Obi-wan paused for a moment, seeming to decide what to say next. He then spoke,

"Anakin. I am on your side. I did not want to put you in this situation."

Anakin gave Obi-wan a suspicious look. "What situation?"

"The council wants you to report on all the Chancellor's dealings."

He was stunned. "They want me to spy on the Chancellor? But that is treason!"

"This is war, Anakin."

Anakin just glowered at Obi-wan. In the midst of trying to think of a good comeback, the visitor's words came back to him: _"The council will soon request a…service.. From you. You must remember: you cannot trust him._

_Seeing his confused expression, she smiled slightly. _

"_You will understand what I mean in time."_

Anakin wondered if this was what the stranger meant. Could he not trust Palpatine?

He sighed in resignation, then looked at Obi-wan. "All right, Master."

Sitting in his office in the Senate building, Darth Sidious frowned. Something was changing in the force.

He was used to having everything in his control, knowing everything that was going on around him.

Now he didn't.

_But it is of no matter, _he reassured himself. _Everything is going as planned. The Chosen One is in my grasp. Soon, very soon, he will be mine._

Darth Sidious smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! Here is the next chapter. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: check all the chapters before this one. I don't own the text I am quoting from the movie, either.**

Anakin walked swiftly to the opera house for his meeting with the Chancellor. He kept the woman's words in his mind- _do not trust him. _They seemed to echo in his head. He reached Chancellor Palpatine's box an knelt down next to him.

"You wanted to see me, Chancellor?"

Chancellor Palpatine turned to face him. "Yes, Anakin. Come closer. I have good news. Our clone intelligence units have discovered the location of General Grievous. He is hiding in the Utapau system.

Anakin's face hardens into grim determination. "At last, we'll be able to capture that monster and end this war.

"I would worry about the collective wisdom of the council if they didn't select you for this assignment. You are the best choice by far." Palpatine continued. "But, they can't always be trusted to do the right thing."

"They try." Anakin replied.

"Sit down," the Chancellor offered, before dismissing his aides. "Leave us."

Anakin took a seat while the aides exited the room.

The two sat in silence for a moment, before Palpatine began, "Anakin, you know I'm not able to rely on the Jedi Council. If they haven't included you in their plot, they soon will."

This statement confused Anakin. "I'm not sure I understand."

"You must sense what I have come to suspect. The Jedi Council wants control of the Republic. They're planning to betray me."

"I don't think…" Anakin began.

"Anakin, search your feelings." he paused. "You know, don't you?"

"I know they don't trust you…" he began uncertainly.

"Or the Senate. Or the Republic. Or democracy, for that matter."

"I have to admit my trust in them has been shaken," the young Jedi confessed.

"Why?" Palpatine questioned. He paused, before asking, "They asked you to do something that made you feel dishonest, didn't they?"

Anakin simply looked down, refusing to meet his eyes.

"They asked you to spy on me, didn't they?"

"I don't know… I don't know what to say," he replied.

"Remember back to your early teachings, Anakin," he probed. "All those who gain power are afraid to lose it. Even the Jedi."

"The Jedi use their power for good," Anakin protested.

"Good is a point of view, Anakin. And the Jedi point of view is not the only valid one. The Dark Lords of the Sith believe in security and justice also, yet they are considered by the Jedi to be…"

"…evil." Anakin finished.

"From a Jedi's point of view." Palpatine continued. "The Sith and the Jedi are similar in almost every way, including their quest for greater power. The difference between the two is the Sith are not afraid of the Dark Side of the Force. That is why they are more powerful."

"The Sith rely on their passion for their strength. They think inward, only about themselves."

"And the Jedi don't?"

"The Jedi are selfless. They only care about others."

Palpatine smiled. "Or so you've been trained to believe. Why is it, then, that they have asked you to do something wrong?"

"I'm not sure it's wrong."

"Have they asked you to betray the Jedi Code? The Constitution? A friendship? Your own values? Think. Consider their motives. Keep your mind clear of assumptions. The fear of losing power is a weakness of both the Jedi and the Sith."

They both sat there for a few moments, immersed in silence. It was broken by the Chancellor, asking a question of Anakin.

"Did you ever hear the tragedy of Darth Plagueis the wise?"

Anakin turned to look at him, then faced forward again. "No."

"I thought not. It's not a story the Jedi would tell you. It's a Sith legend. Darth Plagueis was a Dark Lord of the Sith, so powerful and so wise he could use the Force to influence the midi-chlorians to create…life."

At this, he turned to Anakin.

"He had such a knowledge of the Dark Side that he could even keep the ones he cared about from dying."

Anakin turned to look at him. "He could actually save people from death?"

"The Dark Side of the Force is a pathway to many abilities some consider to be unnatural."

"What happened to him?" The Jedi knight questioned.

"He became so powerful, the only thing he was afraid of was losing his power, which, eventually, of course, he did. Unfortunately, he taught his apprentice everything he knew, then his apprentice killed him in his sleep." He smiled. "Plagueis never saw it coming."

The Chancellor paused thoughtfully. "It's ironic. He could save others from death, but not himself.'

"Is it possible to learn this power?" Anakin asked, turning to look at the Chancellor.

Palpatine turned and looked him in the eye.

"Not from a Jedi."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter! I hope you like it!**

**Just to clarify, the pov usually switches in each section of the chapter.**

_Jedi temple, Luke's temporary quarters_

Leia watched her brother meditate, his features intense with concentration.

"What's going on?" she questioned her master.

All her brother said was, "Palpatine. The opera house. Do you remember?"

She nodded in response, remembering what she had seen of the past. "Yes. I remember."

"If memory serves," Luke continued, "the council is discussing the location of General Grievous as we speak. They will send Obi-wan to Utapau."

He opened his eyes. "Come, sister. Let us go. I would like to say farewell to my former master."

_Coruscant landing platform_

Anakin and Obi-wan walked onto the landing platform where Obi-wan's ship was docked, with the two visitors following at a distance.

"You're going to need me on this one, Master." Anakin reminded him.

"Oh, I agree. However, it may turn out to be just a wild bantha chase."

Obi-wan turned to leave.

"Master!" Anakin called.

Obi-wan turned as Anakin approached him. "Master, I've disappointed you. I have not been very appreciative of your training. I've been arrogant, and I apologize. I've just been so frustrated with the council. Your friendship means everything to me."

Obi-wan was touched by this statement. "You are strong and wise, Anakin, and I am very proud of you. I have trained you since you were a small boy. I have taught you everything I know, and you have become a far greater Jedi than I could ever hope to be, and you have saved my life more times than I can remember. But be patient, Anakin. It wont be long before the council makes you a Jedi master."

He continued down the ramp to his ship, but turned back, calling, "Don't worry. I have enough clones with me to take three systems the size of Utapau. I think I'll be able to handle the situation…even without your help."

"Well, there's always a first time," his former padawan replied.

Obi-wan laughed heartily at that.

"Obi-wan, may the force be with you." Anakin said.

"And with you, my young friend." Obi-wan replied.

He turned to enter his ship, walked on board, and closed the door. Just before the ship took off, Obi-wan heard the voice of the male visitor in his head.

_Goodbye, and good luck, Master Kenobi. My sister and I will protect your padawan in your absence._

Obi-wan wondered what the visitor meant by 'protecting' Anakin. He soon brushed the thought aside and focused on the mission to come.

**SAS**

Anakin watched Obi-wan's ship disappear into the endless abyss that was space. When it finally vanished from sight, he turned to the strangers.

"Thank you for coming. We have much to discuss."

_Jedi temple, Anakin Skywalker's quarters_

"So you believe the Chancellor is trying to turn you against the Jedi," the female concluded for Anakin.

"Yes," he replied. "But you knew this would happen." It was a statement, rather than a question.

The visitors exchanged a look, but did not reply. The male then proceeded to say, "what did he tell you?"

Anakin knew it was pointless to tell them, but he told them anyway. He told them of the Chancellor's thoughts that the Jedi were going to betray him, and he told them the story of the Sith Lord who could save the ones he loved from death.

The visitors listened to his story in silence, and they remained silent after he finished.

It was broken by the male visitor. "You fear your wife will die in childbirth."

Anakin was shocked that the strangers knew this. The visitor continued, "You also are afraid to lose your master, who has been your father figure since his master died."

This shocked Anakin beyond belief, and he sat in a stunned silence. "Do you know what I must do to save Padme?"

"We do," they answered.

"What?" he asked desperately. "What must I do to save her?"

They answered his question with one word, a word which shook him to the core with confusion, for he did not expect their answer to be anything close to what their answer was:

"Nothing."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Hello! Here is the next chapter! I probably won't be able to update for a little while because there's Christmas and I have a project on civil rights I have to do. **

**All usual disclaimers apply. Check every chapter before this.**

_Utapau landing platform_

Obi-wan gently guided his ship down onto the landing platform on the planet of Utapau. A tall cloaked figure approached him.

"Greetings, young Jedi. What brings you to our remote sanctuary?" Tion Medon welcomed Obi-wan.

"Unfortunately, the War," he replied.

"There is no war here unless you have brought it with you," Tion Medon answered.

"With your kind permission, I should like some fuel, and to use your city as a base as I search nearby systems for General Grievous," he politely requested.

Tion Medon gestured for a ground crew to refuel Obi-wan's ship. While they were attending to their task, Tion Medon moved closer to Obi-wan.

"He is here! We are being held hostage. They are watching us." he whispered urgently.

"I understand," the Jedi replied.

"The tenth level…thousands of battle droids…"

"Tell your people to take shelter. If you have warriors, now is the time," Kenobi ordered.

He turned and walked back to his starfighter. "Gee Nine," he said to his astro droid, "take the fighter back to the ship. I'm staying here. Tell Commander Cody I've made contact."

**SAS**

Grievous's bodyguards approached Tion Medon. "I told you, all he wanted was fuel," Medon insisted.

"What was his name?" the robotic voice of the bodyguard questioned.

"He didn't say," he answered the guard, as he watched the blue Jedi starfighter lift off into the sky.

**SAS**

Hiding in a small hallway, Obi-wan watched his ship take off. He hurriedly exited the hallway, moving deeper into the city. Traveling quickly up a small staircase, he came to an alcove. He silently surveyed the city, then moved on.

He stopped at a small corral to pick up transportation. Once this was done, Obi-wan traveled quickly through the seemingly deserted city on his large, lizard-like mount toward the tenth level.

**SAS**

Kenobi, hidden in the separatist conference room, listened intently to the meeting that was occurring.

"It wont be long before the armies of the Republic track us here," Grievous was saying. "I am sending you to the Mustafar system in the Outer Rim. It is a volcanic planet which generates a great deal of scanning interference. You will be safe there."

"Safe?" Nute Gunray protested indignantly. "Chancellor Palpatine managed to escape your grip, General, without Count Dooku. I have doubts about your ability to keep us safe," he said.

"Be thankful, Viceroy, that you have not found yourself in my grip," the Separatist general snarled. "Your ship is waiting."

**SAS**

Obi-wan removed his cloak and jumped down behind the General, unnoticed.

He stood up, and greeted the General.

"Hello there!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the long wait for the next chapter. I will try to update as much as possible after school starts up again. All usual disclaimers apply. Please R&R**

"Nothing?" Anakin asked, bemused.

"Absolutely nothing," the female answered. "By trying so hard to save her, you will cause the very thing you are trying to prevent, and become the very thing you swore to destroy."

Anakin's face took on a look of absolute horror. "I would never turn to the Dark Side. I couldn't do such a thing!"

The calm complexion of the male visitor's face never wavered. "Would you if the Sith Lord was slowly poisoning you against the Jedi? He has been controlling the Republic for years. He is also the entire reason the clone wars began."

Anakin thought back to when the visitors arrived. _"...he possessed a great fear of loss. Palpatine used it against him...you have placed too much trust in the Sith Lord..."_

"Palpatine. Chancellor Palpatine is the Sith Lord we've been looking for! I must tell the Council!"

He stood up quickly, urgency filling his tone. The female grabbed his arm. "Patience, Master Skywalker. You must wait until the right moment."

"Patience? You expect me to be _patient?_ I must inform Master Windu!"

"And you _will,"_ the male reassured him. "Just not yet. The Sith Lord will reveal himself to you soon, and _then_ you will inform Master Windu."

Anakin was overflowing with anger and hatred towards the Sith Lord, but forced himself to calm down and release his emotions into the Force.

"Then what must I do?" he asked.

"Be patient," the male pleaded, "and let the future run it's course. But be mindful," he cautioned the Jedi, "you will have to confront the Sith Lord in the near future. My sister and I can help you on the way, but when the time comes, you will be on your own."

**SAS**

The unsuspecting General spun around upon hearing Obi-wan's voice.

"General Kenobi," Grievous purred, his voice dripping with anticipation. "You are a bold one," he commented as Obi-wan watched the circle of droids tighten around them. Four magna guards approached, activating their electrostaffs.

"Kill him," the cyborg ordered. Obi-wan ignited his lightsaber and went into a defensive stance.

The droids came closer, and Obi-wan noticed a large structure hanging from the ceiling. Using the force, he caused it to fall, crushing three of the for magna guards. The fourth was able to pull itself free from underneath the wreckage and grab it's electrostaff, but just as it stood up, Obi-wan casually decapitated it with a swing of his lightsaber as he walked past.

The droids began to press in, pointing their blasters at Obi-wan, but were stopped by General Grievous.

"Back away! I will deal with this Jedi slime myself!" he commanded, bringing himself to his full height.

Obi-wan simply smiled. "Your move."

"You fool!" Grievous sneered. "I have been trained in your Jedi arts by Count Dooku," he said while reaching down to his hips and shrugging his cloak off. Obi-wan watched as the Separatist General's arms separated into four, each of which were holding a lightsaber, tokens from Jedi he had defeated.

Grievous laughed cruelly. "Attack, Kenobi," he spat.

Obi-wan took a fighting stance, his expression daring the General to attack. Grievous's throaty laugh sounded again, as he began to spin two of his lightsabers, their speed slowly increasing until they were just a blur. He held the other two at the ready.

Obi-wan backed up in surprise watching the two spinning lightsabers cut into the metal floor, sending up a shower of sparks, while Grievous laughed as he approached, lightsabers still cutting into the walkway.

Obi-wan thrust his lightsaber forward, only for it to clash with Grievous's. He then daringly leapt over Grievous, and clashed lightsabers again, barely avoiding a swing to the head. He still pressed on, desperate for an advantage.

His lightsaber connected with Grievous's arm, severing a metal hand, causing the cyborg to snarl in frustration. Despite the loss of a lightsaber, he continued to attack relentlessly, and Obi-wan found himself dodging several blows that just missed their intended target.

Striking swiftly, the young Jedi was able to separate yet another of Grievous's hands from his body. His remaining two lightsabers clashed against Kenobi's, but the sound of blaster fire caught the attention of the deuling pair, signaling the arrival of Clone Commander Cody and his squadron. Almost instantly Republic ships began to land and troopers began to rappel down the sides of the cavernous pit.

Chaos ensued as blaster fire filled the air.

Grievous returned his attention to the Jedi before him, vile yellow eyes boring into Obi-wan.

"Army or not," he growled, "you must realize- you are doomed!"

"Oh, I don't think so," Kenobi retorted, meeting the General's gaze. He then force-pushed Grievous into a wall. Grievous landed on the ground, while his legs and what remained of his arms supported him, making him look like some sort of demented spider. The cyborg fled, seating himself in a veichle that greatly resembled a large wheel, with a chair in the center, and what looked like large feet supporting it. It also had two large guns on each side of it.

The General then powered up the machine. The 'feet' pulled up inside of it, and Grievous sped towards Obi-wan, causing the Jedi to jump down to a lower platform to avoid getting run over. Letting out a sharp whistle, he called his mount to him. Upon her speedy arrival, Kenobi jumped down onto her back, and pursued the General.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN REVISED.**

**All usual disclaimers apply/**

The chase was on. Grievous jumped down into the pit, sliding on a large slanted platform. Obi-wan pursued, his mount scrambling frantically to regain her footing after the long fall onto the platform. Struggling to stay on, Obi-wan dropped his lightsaber.

**SAS**

Commander Cody was in the midst of firing when General Kenobi's lightsaber fell onto the ground in front of him. Knowing the Jedi would need it, he picked it up and stowed it in his pack.

**SAS**

Having regained control of his mount, Obi-wan continued to chase the General across the labyrinth of platforms. The Jedi hit the large wheel of Grievous's transportation with an electrojabber when he pulled up alongside the Separatist leader, creating a shower of sparks. Obi-wan thrust the electrojabber, only to have General Grievous catch it in one of his remaining hands. Obi-wan and Grievous briefly struggled for the weapon, which resulted in the General pulling Obi-wan onto the side of the vehicle. Desperately trying to throw the Jedi Master off, the vehicle plunged into the pit, tossing both passengers onto the ground.

Obi-wan, having recovered the electrojabber, activated it and deflected the blaster bolt Grievous sent at him. Obi-wan then proceeded to strike the General thrice with the weapon, who let out a growl as he collapsed to the ground. Obi-wan thrust the electrojabber into Grievous's chest, but was tossed to the ground as a metal foot collided with his chest, causing Obi-wan to lose his grip on the electrojabber.

Grievous stomped towards the young Jedi , throwing him into the side of a small ship. Grabbing Kenobi by the neck, Grievous pulled his arm back...

...and came in contact with solid metal. Obi-wan had managed to move his head out of the way just in time. Currently lying under the General, Obi-wan managed to pull the armor away from Grievous's chest, but was backhanded across the face, flinging him across the floor. The Jedi attempted to rise, but was kicked back to the ground. Grievous brought his foot down on the place Kenobi's head was a moment before, attempting to crush his skull. After doing this twice more, Obi-wan attempted to swipe the General's feet from under him, but screamed in pain as his leg came in contact with metal.

Grievous then proceeded to grab the Jedi by the neck and hurl him over the edge of the platform. Obi-wan barely managed to grasp the edge with his fingers and hang on for dear life. Grievous raised the electrojabber above his head, ready to deal the blow that would send Obi-wan to his death-just as Obi-wan called the fallen blaster to his hand, and fired.

**SAS**

"Master Windu. I must talk to you." Anakin called. Now was the moment. He had to tell Mace what he had learned.

"Skywalker. We have just received word that Obi-wan has destroyed General Grievous. We're on our way to make sure the Chancellor returns emergency power back to the Senate," he replied.

Anakin sighed deeply. "He won't give up his power. I have just learned a terrible truth." He sighed again. "I think Chancellor Palpatine is a Sith Lord."

At this, Mace turned to look at him, surprised. "A_ Sith Lord?"_ He questioned, stepping closer.

"Yes, the one we've been looking for," Anakin answered.

"How do you know this?" Master Windu asked.

"He know the ways of the Force. He's been trained to use the Dark Side."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely." The Chancellor had told him himself.

"Then our worst fears have been realized," said Mace, overwhelmed by this revelation. "We must move quickly if the Jedi Order is to survive," he stated, as they both turned and and began to walk again.

"Master, the Chancellor is very powerful. You'll need my help if you're going to arrest him," the young Jedi urged.

"For your own good, stay out of this affair," the Jedi Master ordered. "I sense a great deal of confusion in you, young Skywalker. There is much fear that clouds your judgment."

"I _must _go, Master," Anakin insisted.

"No." Mace stopped, and turned to look at Anakin. "If what you have told me is true, you will have gained my trust. But for now, remain here," he said, giving him a meaningful look. "Wait in the Council chambers until we return." With that, Master Windu turned and boarded the transport.

"Yes, Master," Anakin replied, as he watched the transport lift off into the air.

**SAS**

The General's insides erupted in flames as he clutched his chest. Obi-wan fired thrice more, producing even more flames. Grievous screamed as flames shot out of his eyes, but they were cut short when his head exploded, causing it to disconnect from his body. The remnants of his body collapsed to the ground, and Obi-wan lowered the blaster and hoisted himself over the edge of the platform.

He walked up to the cyborg's blazing body and tossed the blaster aside. Then, he rather disgustedly said,

"So uncivilized."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Here is the next chapter finally. I'm so sorry about the long wait! **

**All usual disclaimers apply.**

Alone, Anakin Skywalker waited in the Council chambers. He was unable to stop the wave of despair washing over him. He knew that Master Windu and the others with him would die by the Sith Lord's hand. He had to help them, but he must obey orders. His thoughts were interrupted as Palpatine's voice spoke in his head.

_You do know that if the Jedi destroy me, any chance of saving her will be lost, _the voice said.

He stood up and walked over to one of the many large windows in the vast chamber. The silver top of the Senate building gleamed in the dying rays of the sun.

A tear rolled down his cheek. He turned around, and walked out of the room.

He knew what he had to do.

**SAS**

The doors to Chancellor Palpatine's office slid open, permitting Jedi Masters Mace Windu, Kit Fisto, Agen Kolar, and Saesee Tiin entrance.

Palpatine's chair revolved to face the Jedi.

"Master Windu. I take it that General Grievous has been destroyed," he said pleasantly. "I must say you're here sooner than expected."

Mace only reached into his belt and ignited his violet blade. "In the name of the Galactic Senate of the Republic, you are under arrest, Chancellor." Two green blades and one blue joined Mace's humming lightsaber.

"Are you threatening me, Master Jedi?" The Chancellor asked, his voice suddenly obtaining a cold edge to it.

"The Senate will decide your fate," Mace replied harshly.

"I _am _the Senate!"

"Not _yet," _Mace disagreed.

The Chancellor rose from his chair. With barely a flick of his wrist, a lightsaber appeared in his hand. "It's treason, then," he said coolly.

With that, he ignited his ruby blade and leaped into the air. It took him two deadly thrusts of his blade to make a quick end of Masters Kolar and Tiin. Kit Fisto was able to hold out a little longer, but it wasn't long before he too fell to the Dark Lord's lightsaber. Only Master Windu was left. Again and again their blades clashed as they parried and thrusted, each one aiming to kill.

A few more clashes of red and violet until they were caught in a deadlock.

**SAS**

Having left the Council Chambers, Anakin landed the temple speeder outside the senate building and jumped out, running down the carpeted path in a great hurry. He arrived to see that Mace had the Chancellor cornered against the wall, his violet lightsaber millimeters from his throat. Sidious had lost his lightsaber, and the long glass window had been shattered.

"You are under arrest, _My Lord," _Mace said mockingly.

Anakin turned his attention to the cowering Chancellor. He cried desperately, "Anakin! I told you it would come to this! I was right! The Jedi are taking over!"

"The oppression of the Sith will never return! You have lost!" Mace announced.

Palpatine began to shout, "NO, _NO, __**NO! **__YOU HAVE LOST!" _Blue lightning sprung from his fingers, and Master Windu screamed as it came in contact with his body. Anakin stood and watched the battle.

"He's a traitor!" Palpatine yelled, still shooting Force lightning at Mace, who had caught it on his lightsaber. But even a Jedi as powerful as Mace Windu couldn't hold off a barrage of force lightning that strong.

"_He's _the traitor!" Master Windu cried, screaming in pain.

Both duelists begged help from Anakin.

"I have the power to save the one you love! You must choose!" Palpatine wailed in agony.

"Don't listen to him Anakin!" Mace .

Anakin realized what he had to do. Palpatine didn't have the power to save Padme. _He _did. His future, his destiny, was influnced by the choices he made. And right now, the Force told him that his destiny was to destroy the Sith. And to to that, he had to help Mace.

Anakin Force-pushed Master Windu away from Chancellor Palpatine. The pain was excruciating as the lightning coursed through his body. The lightning he had experienced on Geonosis was nothing compared to the pure, unadulterated _agony _he was feeling now. He ignited his own lightsaber and blocked the source of his pain.

He realized only seconds later that the attack had stopped. _Of course,_ he mused silently. _The _

_Sith Lord wouldn't want to damage his 'future apprentice.' _

He glared into the vile yellow irises of the Darth Sidious. "Leave him," Anakin snarled. "Fight me. Let me prove that I am _worthy _to be your apprentice- _My Lord,"_ he sneered mockingly.

Only then did he raise his lightsaber, and attacked.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Hello everyone! Here is chapter twelve. This should be one of the last few chapters if everything goes as planned. I hope you've enjoyed the story so far. As always please R&R. **

**All usual disclaimers apply.**

Anakin attacked with such ferocity and anger that it could rival the Sith Lord's. He brought his saber down in a deadly sweeping motion meant to cut off Palpatine's head. Somehow, though, the embodiment of evil before him had summoned a lightsaber to him with the Force. Sapphire and emerald clashed together in a shower of sparks.

"You cannot win," Sidious hissed. "Even with your power, there is no hope of defeating me."

"You are gravely mistaken. You will never convert me to the Dark Side," Anakin retorted hotly.

"Oh no, my young Jedi. You will find that it is you who are mistaken. About a great many things," the Dark Lord purred.

Anakin's fury spiked at this comment, and found himself being mentally cautioned.

_Be careful,_ the male visitor's voice murmured in his head. _Release your anger. Only then can you defeat the Sith Lord, and save yourself from the clutches of the Dark Side, which you have been drifting ever closer to since the beginning of the Clone Wars._

_Shut up, _he snapped back mentally

_I'm just trying to help, _the male said, but quieted. Anakin was thankful for this. The last thing he needed was a mental lecture from a strange time traveler he knew nothing about.

Sidious definitely had an advantage over Anakin. He began pushing the young Jedi back down the hallway where he had fought Masters Fisto, Kolar, Tiin and Windu (was it minutes?) earlier.

They locked sabers, and all Anakin could see was the vile yellow irises of the Dark Lord's eyes.

**SAS**

_Jedi Temple, room of a thousand fountains_

Luke jolted out of meditation quite suddenly, startling Leia.

"What's happening?" she questioned.

Luke turned his head to look at her. "It has begun."

Leia kept her face impassive. "What will we do?" she asked Luke, worried for her father.

"There's nothing we _can _do. We cannot interfere," Luke stated calmly, which infuriated Leia.

"How in the galaxy is there nothing we can do? We have to help him! He's our father!" she yelled, indignant.

"Leia, just because we have the ability to travel back to the past doesn't mean we have the power to change the past. We can show the Jedi the path, but in the end, it is they who must choose to follow it. We cannot directly fight their war, in the galaxy or in themselves. But we can help." Luke's demeanor didn't change a bit during this little speech, while Leia stood there, taken aback.

"Come now," Luke said, "we have urgent buisness in the Senate." He then walked out of the room, but Leia just stared after him.

**SAS**

Somehow, Anakin and Palpatine had reached the Senate chamber, where the senate happened to be convening. They had been waiting for the Chancellor's arrival so he could formally return his emergency power. The senators gasped as they watched the two figures battle.

In the shadows, the two figures watched in silence. It was broken by the shorter of the two, saying, "Are you sure we can't help?"

Her companion didn't turn his eyes away from the battle. "Positive."

The female simply glared at her companion, and turned to watch the battle. Anakin seemed to gain the upper hand for a moment, but it was quickly lost. He leaped over Sidious and spun around, attempting to stab him from behind. Sidious blocked it, and responded with an attack of his own. He delivered a blow to Anakin's left arm, and the Jedi cried out in pain.

Whispers were swirling around Padme Amidala as she watched her husband battle a deadly opponent.

"What's going on?" "Is that the Chancellor?" "What's General Skywalker _doing?"_ "Why?"

That was an important question. _Why? _ She winced when she heard Anakin cry out.

She didn't know why Anakin was doing this.

She just hoped he came back to her alive.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Hello everyone! I'm so sorry for the long wait! I'm trying to update as often as I can, but school is complicating things. All usual disclaimers apply. **

Obi-wan's comlink beeped. "Kenobi here." He paused and listened. _"What?"_ He was in shock. "I'm on my way," he said. Telling Cody and his troops to follow him, he ran for his ship.

**SAS**

Sparks flew as the two blades clashed again. Anakin's arm screamed in protest whenever he moved it. He could't give up, though. He'd had worse.

Sidious changed tactics. He Force-pushed Anakin back, and deactivated the lightsaber he was holding. When he had finished this, he sent a powerful barrage of Force lightning at Anakin. Anakin then held out his lightsaber to absorb the lightning. The force of it was so strong it pushed his weapon into his right shoulder, injuring it. Anakin's rage blossomed, and he attacked with such fury it could rival the monster's in front of him.

_Let it go. You can never win if you let your rage consume you,_ the voice chastised him.

This time, Anakin listened. He released his anger into the Force, and immediately felt a calming sensation pass over him. He found he was able to focus more.

Their battle began to intensify as they began to maneuver out of the Senate chamber and back into the halls of the Senate building. Bystanders screamed and fled when they saw the duelists heading their way, but neither Anakin nor Sidious payed them any attention.

They eventually made it back to where they started. With one sweep of his lightsaber, Anakin sliced the Dark Lord's weapon in half, disarming him. The Sith Lord wasn't without a weapon, though. He shot his strongest attack of lightning at him yet. The force of it was so strong it flung Anakin against the wall of the office, and he crumpled to the floor. The lightning continued to come, and he screamed in agony.

"What will happen to your wife after I kill you?" Sidious sneered. "She's always been a nuisance anyway, but it's not a total loss. After all, the Jedi will be eliminated after you are gone, so no one will be able to stand in my way from taking the child."

In the midst of his world of pain, those last two words registered in Anakin's head. _The child._ Oh no. Oh no oh no oh no. Sidious would _not _take his child. He would not hurt Padme, or eradicate the Jedi off the face of the galaxy. Anakin had to stop him.

**SAS**

Obi-wan landed his ship on the Coruscant landing platform that he had stood on saying goodbye to Anakin just a few days before. Now, he was racing to save his former Padawan. Was he worried? He was worried out of his mind for Anakin. He wasn't just his former student, he was his brother.

Obi-wan had seen Anakin escape many tight situations, but he wasn't sure if Anakin would make it out of this one.

**SAS**

Anakin was certain of three things. One, he had to destroy the Sith Lord. Two, he probably wouldn't last much longer against force lightning of that magnitude, and three, even if he did destroy Sidious, he wouldn't survive very long afterwards. He was actually okay with the third option. If he had become a Sith, he could've destroyed the very fabric of the universe. The galaxy would be a better place without him. So with his last ounce of strength, he took his weapon and lunged forward, piercing it through the center of Darth Sidious's wretched, vile heart.

The force lightning weakened as Darth Sidious began to die. Just before he did, though, he sent one more blaze of pure agony through Anakin's body before it sputtered and stopped. Then he collapsed to the ground, arms falling limply to his side, amd Darth Sidious, Dark lord of the Sith, moved no more.

Anakin knew he han won, that he had done what he was meant to do. He only regretted that he hadn't gotten to see Padme or Obi-wan one last time. He wanted to see his children grow up. Yet he was content. He was ready ro die, to become one with the force and experience eternal rest. Death wasn't the end, anyway. It was just another path, one that we all must take.

Then Anakin Skywalker's world went black.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**Hello! Here is chapter 14! I hope you like it. All usual disclaimers apply.**

Mace Windu was surprised. He just couldn't think of another word for it. Amazed was too strong of a word. Stunned maybe too weak. He was just surprised. Okay, maybe he _was _a bit amazed by the battle that had unfolded, but he was surprisedat the outcome. He didn't expect Skywalker to hold his own against a Sith Lord. The boy was filled with a darkness that made most of the Masters wary of him. They thought he could turn at any moment.

At the moment, young Skywalker wasn't in very good condition. Mace, still injured from _his _fight against the Sith Lord, crawled feebly over to Anakin and turned him onto his back. He had fallen on his side, and his arms were splayed out in front of him. His sandy blonde hair had fallen to cover his face. He had a deep wound in his arm and shoulder, and he was on the verge of death from the extensive amount of force lightning he had absorbed, but there was something he sensed from young Skywalker. Was it...acceptance? Was the young knight _happy_ to die? That was not something Mace expected to feel from Anakin Skywalker.

He looked up at the sound of feet approaching. Obi-wan Kenobi ran up to Mace and knelt down next to him. "Are you...is Anakin..." he asked, breathless.

"I'm all right, but I don't think young Skywalker will be if we don't get him medical attention soon," Mace answered.

Obi-wan nodded wearily. "I have a speeder right outside. We can use it to get to the Temple."

He helped Master Windu up, and they both used their combined strength (which wasn't much) to get Anakin into the speeder. Obi-wan secured himself in the pilot's seat, and they raced to the Jedi Temple.

**SAS**

"The battle has been won, but the war is not yet over for him," Luke told Leia. "The choices that formed the past and now the future have always been Anakin's. It will be his choice whether he will live or die. He must determine if he has the strength to go on."

Leia paused, before, "What if he doesn't?"

Luke turned his gaze to Leia, and she realized exactly how much he resembled their father. He was completely serious as he said, "Then our Father will die."

"We can't let him die! After all this? After coming back here, changing the past, and hiding our real identities, it _has _to be enough!" Leia cried, outraged.

"It was never our actions that changed the past. It was always Anakin Skywalker's. _He_ made the choice to fight the Sith Lord. _He _resisted the Dark Side. He will now decide whether or not he has the strength to go on. We can do nothing to change his decision. I believe I have told you this before, correct?"

Leia just averted her eyes and didn't say a word.

**SAS**

Obi-wan had been driving as fast as he could while trying to take the shortest route possible. He _definitely _didn't drive as he normally would, but these were not usual circumstances. He had to get his Padawan to the Temple for medical care as soon as possible, if Anakin was going to survive.

The speeder screeched to a halt as Obi-wan slammed on the brake. He probably would've been thrown out of the vehicle had the restraints not been holding him in. The Jedi then Force-jumped out of the speeder and helped Master Windu out as well. They then lifted Anakin out and raced into the Temple. The two Jedi called out for other Padawans and Knights and Masters to move out of the way as they ran down the long corridors of their Sanctuary. Two healers met them at the door of the medical bay and ushered them inside. They immediately took Anakin into the critical care ward and began examining Master Windu and Master Kenobi.

It seemed like hours that they had to wait for news of Anakin, but finally they heard footsteps approaching. The two Masters looked up and saw a healer approach them.

"How is he?" Obi-wan asked.

The healer answered, "He has a severe wound to his arm and to his leg. But what worries us the most is the extensive amount of electricity that has entered his body. We have done everything that we can do, Masters. I'm afraid it's up to the Force now."

Obi-wan just collapsed, and put his head in his hands. _Please, Anakin, _he thought desperately, _if you can hear me, keep fighting. I can't lose you, my brother._

**SAS**

_Grey. Everything was grey. At least, it was until you opened your eyes. When you do, you realize that you are walking down a dirt path. You keep walking, not knowing how far you are going, or if you're going anywhere at all. You soon realize that you must have been moving, because you come to a fork in the road. At the end of each, there are two people, both of which you cannot recognize. They both bacon to you to join them and to come follow their path. At the end of the left fork, there is a bright light. You sense peace and happiness emanating from it. To the right, the light is fairly grey, like a fog. You cannot see through it. When you reach out to sense it,you feel pain and loss, but also joy. _

_The two figures walk closer to you. You recoil in shock when you realize who they are._


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**Hey everyone! Thank you all so much for the kind reviews and adding my story to your favorites. As always please R&R. All usual disclaimers apply. This is the last chapter**

Padme Amidala was worried. Not even that. She was hysterical. She was practically losing her mind not knowing what had happened to Anakin. The last she had seen of him he was engaged in a ferocious lightsaber fight. One which he probably wouldn't come back from. _Don't think like that, _she chastised herself. _He'll come back to you. He always has. _

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of knocking on her door. "I'm coming," she called. She stood up, and making sure her pregnancy was concealed, she went to answer the door.

The sight that greeted her was not what she expected. Two Jedi stood before her, but she didn't recognize either one. Both seemed about the same age as Anakin, if not a few years older. The male spoke first.

"Milady Skywalker, would you please come with us?"

Padme eyed them suspiciously. "Where are you taking me? Who _are _you?"

The two Jedi exchanged a glance. "Presently, we can't reveal that information to you. Please, Senator, we mean you no harm."

His voice was calm and reassuring. The female standing next to him didn't say anything, she just held out her hand. Tentatively, Padme took it, and let them lead her outside.

**SAS**

_You focus your attention on the figure on your left. "Qui-Gon! What are you doing here?" _

_The Jedi Master simply smiled in response. "Anakin, you have destroyed the Sith. You have done what you were meant to do, and you must now decide where to go from here."_

"_Here?" You ask. "What do you mean?" The truth suddenly dawns on you. Oh no….._

"_I'm dead, aren't I?"_

"_If you were dead, would you be seeing this?" Qui-Gon reasoned, gesturing to the fork in the road._

"_I guess not," you reply evenly. You turn to look at the figure on your right. "Master! Why are you here?"_

_Obi-wan only stares worriedly at you. "Please, Anakin," he pleads, "if you can hear me, keep fighting. I can't lose you, my brother."_

_You look to Qui-Gon in confusion. "What's happening? Why can't he hear me?"_

"_He isn't truly here, Anakin. He is just a projection of the Force, simply representing a path you could take. The path of life," Qui-gon gestured to Anakin's right, "and the path of becoming one with the Force." At this, the Master indicated the path behind him._

"_I'm choosing whether I live or die?"_

"_The choice has always been yours, Anakin. Yes, your friends from the future have advised you on what path to take, but in the end, the decision has always been yours."_

"_Always?" You ask, perplexed._

"_Always." The aged Master smiled. "I am sure you will make the right choice, Anakin."_

_You nod. You know what you want. You turn, and walk down the path you have chosen._

_You just hope you won't regret your choice._

**SAS**

Obi-wan jumped at the sound of feet approaching. He had not left Anakin's side since he and Master Windu had brought him into the Healer's ward. He turned to see the two visitors and Senator Amidala approaching. Seeing Anakin's injured form, the Senator rushed over to him.

"Oh, Ani," she murmured, then looked up at Obi-wan. "Will he be all right?"

Obi-wan just shook his head. "I don't know. The Healers have done all they can, but I'm afraid it's up to the Force now." He ran his hand through his hair. "I wish I had been there. I could've helped him!"

"No, Master Kenobi," the female said. Obi-wan raised his head to look at her. She continued, "Master Skywalker would not have wanted you there. He would be afraid for your safety."

"And besides," the male continued, "it was his choice to make. He went up against the Sith Lord and survived, both mentally, and at the moment, physically. He could have turned to the Dark Side and caused the annihilation of the Jedi Order."

"That's a pleasant thought," Obi-wan replied dryly.

The male opened his mouth to continue, but was distracted when he looked at Anakin. "Look! Master Kenobi, look!"

Anakin's eyes were open.

**SAS**

_One month later._

Luke and Leia watched as Anakin and Obi-wan took their seats on Jedi Council. Anakin and Master Windu had recovered fully from their battle with the Sith Lord. Both Luke and Leia approved of the Senate's decision to appoint Mon Mothma as the new Chancellor of the Republic. The Jedi Generals became peacekeepers once more, and the Clone troops were disbanded to become a Galactic police force.

"We thank you very much for your services to the Jedi Order. We certainly would have been lost without you," Master Windu said gratefully.

Luke and Leia simply bowed slightly in reply.

"Truly, we owe you so much," Obi-wan said.

"We are glad that we were able to help," Leia said. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid that we must be going. We've been away long enough."

"Are you sure you can't stay any longer?" Anakin asked.

Luke and Leia smiled sadly at them. "What would be the point? We came to do a job, and now that it's done, we must return to our own time," Luke replied. "But don't worry. We'll see each other again soon."

"We will?" Anakin asked, incredulous. Luke smiled, before clarifying: "We will."

Then they turned and left the room.

**SAS**

After they exited the Council chambers, Luke and Leia proceeded to exit the Jedi Temple. Leia reached into a pocket of her Jedi robe, and opened her palm. In it she held a smaller version of the device that had brought them there.

"I'm glad that we were able to change the past. Our parents have a brighter future now. So does the Jedi Order. But now, I'm ready to go home," she said, and smiled.

Luke smiled back at her. "So am I." He paused. "You know, it's sad. After we leave, they won't remember us, our role in changing the past."

His brow furrowed in thought, but then he shrugged. "It's all for the best, though. We must trust in the Force."

They then pushed the button, and Luke and Leia Skywalker disappeared.

**-End**


End file.
